Absolutely Sure
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Dean questions and Sam tries to reassure. Written with a couple of my old school friends. Me being Dean. Oneshot.


Dean looked at Sam incredulously. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure? One hundred percent sure? So sure that there's no way that you're wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The only thing on Sam's mind at the moment was not Dean's question, but alpacas instead.

Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll ask then." He swallowed before calling Castiel. "Cas?"

"_**What**__**?"**_

Dean swallowed. "Uh . . . Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. The civil war isn't time consuming or anything."

Dean winced and lost his courage. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. Nevermind. It's nothing." He whispered.

Castiel facepalmed. "What is it? You wouldn't have called me if it wasn't important."

"No, it's nothing. Forget it." Dean whispered before hanging up.

Castiel appeared and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "What do you need?"

Dean flushed. "Cas, go back. It's nothing." He mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed, reaching for the TV remote. "Stop pouting and just ask him, Dean."

Dean glared at him. "It's your fault in the first place! You're the one who told me you knew he felt the same!"

"Well, it's obvious, he said to me, verbatim, 'Dean and I _do _share a more profound bond'. So . . . yeah . . ." Sam trailed off, then sat silent, observing Castiel's features. Then in a small voice, Sam muttered, "I'm going to watch Glee now." He pressed the power button and the TV turned on, playing a random soap opera at a loud volume. Sam ignored Dean's infuriated glare and changed the channel to Fox. Glee time.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Fine. Whatever." He went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sam looked over at the confused trench-coat wearing angel standing at the foot of Dean's bed. "You should probably talk to him . . . I'm not wrong, am I? I thought you felt the same way . . ." Sam trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows, also kind of confused. He looked at Cas blankly, waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him" Castiel walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. "Dean?"

Dean pulled the door open, eyes red around the rims. "What?" He snapped.

"What did I say? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine, Cas. It doesn't matter."

"You were crying."

"No I wasn't." Dean lied.

Castiel touched Dean's cheek where there were still tears and Dean jerked out of his grip. "So? What do you care?"

"I care about you. What do you mean "What do I care?""

"You're busy."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You shouldn't be." Dean looked down. Castiel sighs and walks to the bed. He sits down next to Sam and starts watching Glee. Dean swallowed before sighing and flopping on his bed.

Sam sighed and gave them both a worried glance, furrowing his brows. "I'll leave you two to this. Please, just figure it out." He stood up and gave Cas a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to go buy some more beer and pie." With that, he put on his coat and boots, and left. Castiel looked down at his hands in his lap while Dean glanced at him from the bed.

"So . . ." Dean started.

"So . . ." Castiel looked at Dean from under his lashes.

Dean gaped at him. Why did Cas have to look so adorable? "Uh . . ."

"Dean . . ." Castiel paused, unsure. He bit his lip and looked back down.

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not good at expressing myself, but . . ." Castiel looks up at Dean. "I love you, Dean." There is an audible gasp and the pair see a whoosh of dark brown hair disappear through the glass of the window. SAM.

Dean resolved to deal with his brother later. "Cas . . ." He beamed before leaning down and kissing him. "I love you too." He murmured, brushing his cheek.

"Awwwwweeeee!" came the voice of Sam Winchester through the window. And then the words, "I ship it!" There was a giggle and then Sam ran away from the window. There was the sound of an engine starting and Dean and Cas knew that Sam had left so they could be alone together.

"I'm going to kill him later." Dean muttered before leaning down to kiss Cas sweetly.


End file.
